


stand by my side (rid me of my insecurities)

by forrainydaze



Series: stay by my side [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, barely jeonglix, barely seungbin, i really suck at tags, jisung has a slight panic attack, minsung - Freeform, platonic!jilix, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrainydaze/pseuds/forrainydaze
Summary: For some reason, the Stray Kids' survival show is starting to resurface in everyone's memories, and Jisung in particular can't help but get nervous that the Cle 2: Yellow Wood comeback isn't going to go as well as it seems. Well it helps to have the sane Lee Minho as your boyfriend to wipe away your tears and be by your side, right?





	stand by my side (rid me of my insecurities)

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Jisung has an IMPLIED panic attack, but it's mostly just him crying.   
>  Also, I love Minsung, they're adorable.   
>  (Also, this is like barely proofread and I don't have a beta so—) 
> 
> Title was based on their song, "My Side" which is one of my favorite IAY b-sides (and frankly, not enough people appreciate it >:( and you should check out [the actual performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERKc5P_bBaM)...) 

Everyone knew that the survival show messed them up. Even now, after they had debuted and received numerous rookie-of-the-year awards, they would still get antsy when someone messed up in a dance practice or a vocal recording, though the days that JYP would harshly evaluate them were long gone.

And though there was a steady stream of improvement in all the boys, it wasn't unheard of that they would get yelled at by dance instructors or vocal teachers for slightly messing up. But it was clear that something was wrong—it was so much more common now to hear the shrill voice of the dance teacher yell at the members when they missed the beat by a millisecond, or forgot a small gesture. With the comeback, everyone was on their toes trying to make sure everything was going to be perfect for their first broadcast.

_Side Effects_ blared through the speakers, and each of the members focused on themselves in the mirror, trying to make sure that they didn't make a mistake, while Chan was watching from the front, eyes narrowing slightly as his gaze settled on Minho. Suddenly he turned to stop the music and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Minho, what's going on? You missed a beat _again_. Do you want to tell me why you're so absentminded when the comeback is literally a week away?" The rest of the members suddenly stopped goofing off, their faces turning serious in a matter of seconds. At the sound of Chan's voice getting a little louder, Jisung stiffened and clenched his fists. Minho glanced at him through the corner of his eye and frowned even more, before turning back to Chan and slowly redoing the move as Chan's foot tapped the beat.

Chan pressed the spacebar, announcing, "Now again, only Minho, to the music," and Minho tried to keep his focus on the mirror and his hyung in front of him but he couldn't help but stop slightly, noticing Jisung's panicky shaking from across the room.

"Minho," Chan warned sternly, when suddenly Jisung ran out of the room, a wail escaping his mouth. Minho opened his mouth to say something when Felix reassuringly nodded and went after his bandmate.

"I'm sorry, Chan-hyung," Minho muttered, a tear slipping down his face, "I know it's not like me to mess up." Chan silently ushered the rest of the group out of the practice room and softly sighed.

"I know, Min. I know there's something going on that you're getting worried about, and I know you're worried about Sungie. Take a break for the rest of the day, Min. Just relax," he said, hugging the other's body in an effort to calm him down.

"Thank you, Chan-hyung," Minho breathed softly before detaching himself from his hyung and making his way through the hallways.

⁂

"Jisung," Felix whispered softly when he found the boy sitting in the studio room alone, aimlessly spinning in the swivel chair.

"Lix," he sobbed and held his arms wide for a hug, to which Felix complied and enveloped him (he supposed that he would have to be the big spoon this time even though everyone knew that he was a little spoon).

"I'm so, so scared, Lixie, and I know that no one is going to get eliminated anymore because we all debuted and we're a big group but-but Chan-hyung keeps scolding you and Jeonginnie and Minho-hyung and I'm scared," Jisung blabbered, struggling to keep the tears in as he openly bawled on the younger's shoulder.

"Hey, Ji, don't worry, okay? Remember my line from Mixtape 4? _Stray Kids nine or nine, we gonna cross the finish line_? No matter what happens, we're all going to be here. Lately, Chan-hyung has been scolding us a lot lately, I agree, but we're not going to leave you Ji. We're always here for you, and we're never going to move," Felix replied, brushing the hair out of Jisung's eyes. Jisung sniffled in response, but nodded, wiping his face on Felix's dance tee.

"Yah! Jisung, you got snot on my shirt!" Felix mock-yelled and Jisung erupted into a fit of giggles. Felix turned around for a second and saw his Minho hyung standing outside, and smiled slightly at Jisung and opened the door.

"Hey, Minho-hyung. Your boyfriend is being an emotional angsty teenager™, so give him some extra love," Felix said, throwing his hyung a playful wink before leaving the studio in a classic Naruto run.

"Hey baby," Minho murmured, closing the door behind him as he stared at his boyfriend softly.

"Hyungie," Jisung replied back, voice breaking slightly as he inched towards Minho, not leaving the swivel chair.

"I'm sorry you had to see Chan-hyung yelling and me messing up," Minho said, running his hands through his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh. "For some reason I keep messing up, Sungie."

"Hyung, please stop messing up in practice. I don't want Channie-hyung to tell PD-nim and then they'll make you leave," Jisung whimpered, tears trickling down his cheeks. Minho chuckled drily, sucking in a bit of air.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Jisung, lately I'm being reminded of the survival show again. I don't know why. PD-nim never commented on my dancing, and I was never worried about it but I'm a main dancer for god's sake and I keep making mistakes. And having those thoughts on my mind 24/7 is probably why I'm messing up even more. Which is why Chan-hyung keeps yelling at me. Of course I'm insecure about my elimination, it causes problems for me. Heck, even Felix cries about it all the time, and most of the time Jeongin can't calm him down."

"Why-why do you think that your dancing isn't good enough, hyung? You're our main dancer, like you said, you're incredible! You always help with the choreo, you always help me and Seungminnie and Jeonginnie and the other hyungs when they need it. So why do you worry?" Jisung asked, more tears spilling onto his already damp cheeks.

"Hyung is sorry, Sungie. It's unfortunate but I think that self-doubt kind of comes with this type of job, especially when so many opinions dictate what you will be doing. But no matter how many times any of us mess up during practice, I promise you that _I will always be by your side_. Remember I told you that when I first asked you to be my boyfriend? That I'll never leave you and we'll always be together?" Jisung nodded in response.

"I meant it, baby," he whispered, breath fanning over Jisung's face as he caressed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting his boyfriend's salty tears that were shed for _him_. Jisung smiled into the kiss before moving back to catch his breath and he wiped his tears with his sweater sleeve, before capturing Minho in a hug.

"I love you baby. I'm always gonna be by your side."

"I love you more, hyungie," Jisung replied before kissing Minho again, only focusing on his boyfriend and not giving a damn that any of his labelmates could possibly walk into the studio and catch them in their scandalous act. Minho didn't seem to care anyway.

⁂

"Wow, that stage was tiring," Changbin exclaimed, flopping on the couch in their dorm, to which Seungmin just laid on top of him as Changbin wiggled around to get him off.

"I told you it would be fine, baby, didn't I? And you did so well today! Your rapping was amazing," Minho commented, pecking his boyfriend on the lips as they walked towards the kitchen, grabbing snacks from the pantry to binge on for their movie marathon.

"Yeah. Hyungie, you're the best. I love you so much," Jisung replied, a light pink dusting his cheeks at his boyfriend's sudden compliment.

"I love you more," Minho whispered back.

"Nuh-uh, I love you more!"

"Well then, I love you most!"

"Can you both shush and let us sleep?" Changbin yelled from the couch and the two giggled to each other before walking into the bedroom, where they shared snacks and kisses underneath the soft blankets.

_I'll always be by your side_ , Minho mused, gazing at his boyfriend adoringly. _I would never leave you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be Jilix but my brain decided to pull an uno reverse card and make it Minsung. This may potentially be a series, where I'll add in Jeonglix and Seungbin. (No promises though, sorry :/ ) 
> 
> Come yell at me about Stray Kids on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starsailoryeol)! ♡ 


End file.
